Emerald Eyes don't lie Ruby Eyes do
by A Sugimoto
Summary: Was there another reason why Tom Riddle began to hate Muggles? Maybe because they had raped and killed his twin brother Harry? AU, And yes Harry is his twin brother.


**Emerald Eyes don't lie - Ruby Eyes do**

****

**Summary**: Was there another reason why Tom Marvolo Riddle hated Muggles? Maybe because, they had raped and killed his younger twin-brother Harry? ****

****

****And everything happened because of an old promise....****

****

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.****

****

****---------------------------------------- 

\_Blah_\ - Thinking****

****

****"Blah" - Speaking 

-----------------------------------------****

****

**-Prolog-**

****

****A boy, maybe eight-years old, dirty and badly bruised, was laying on the cold, dirty ground. 

Tears were running down his face, his green eyes were empty, broken. 

Two older boys, both eighteen yeras old, were holding him down, twisting his thin arms behind his back, not listening to the boy's pained whimpers. 

"P-Please...don't,... Don't do this to my brother.....please... He doesn't deserve it..." Pleaded the dark-haired child. He cried out, as he was hit with an iron pole. 

"Shut up, you insolent brat! We will do what we want, with your beautiful brother! Understood? I bet, he will be so tight.. Right Johnny?" One boy leered, smirking. 

"Oh yes!" 

The boy's green eyes widened. "No!" "Oh, you realize what we will do? Smart boy..." 

"No! Harry!" 

The boys horrorfied eyes moved to another boy, with long black hair and pain-filled emerald eyes. 

Three older boys stood over the fallen long-haired child, all laughing insanely. 

"So beautiful, oh yes, you will do a good fuck!" 

A soft whisper 

"Big brother..." 

Tears dripping down on cold cement 

"It hurts..." 

Sounds of clothes ripped apart. 

"No!" 

"I will do the honors!" 

A scream 

"GYAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

The older brother of the boy, Tom Riddle, could only watch helplessy as the monsters raped his beloved little brother. He struggled against his captors, but his beaten and starved body was weak. 

The oprhanage also didn't do anything good to him. The headmaster also hit him, the other children thought he and his brothers were **freaks**, because sometimes they changed others haircolors or levitiated something. 

So, Tom Riddle and his brother were all alone in the world, only having themselves. 

But they only needed _each_ other. Between them was a special bond. 

They were not really happy, but they could live with it. _The freaky thing_ often healed their injuries and reassured them. How, that was the question. 

But the world was still unfair, a harsh place. 

So, the Riddle brothers got captured by a drunken gang, after they had gone after curfew to steal some food from a little, dirty bar. They knew that there was a window that was always open and they had hoped to gather some bread. 

But they had runned in the bored and totally drunk gang, who deciced to have some _-fun-_. 

"Oh, yes, you like that, don't you?" Grunted a boy with short brown hair and blue eyes. 

His answer were pitful whimpers. 

"Hurry up, I also want a piece of flesh of him!" Laughed a fat boy. 

"Yeah, yeah. Gnnn, he is so tight!" 

Tom Riddle closed his eyes, crying. 

_\Please, not my brother, not my brother. Why are you doing this; why? Hadn't we suffered enough? Mother had died, giving birth to us, Father had left us, we grow up in an abusive orphanage and now my brother is being raped! Please, somebody stop them! Pater Maxwell said, you exist! But why are you doing nothing? Nothing to stop those monsters, you did nothing as Auntie Lillian died, you are doing nothing!_

__

_You don't exist!! You really can't trust someboy in this world!_

__

_Harry!\_

__

__The fat boy dragged the brown-hairedboyfromHarry. Then he thrust inside the now silent boy. "Uh yes!" 

After a few minutes he was spent and another boy took his place. 

Blood was gushing down Harry's tights. On his hips were finger-shaped bruises, over his whole body were cuts. __

__

His left arm was twisted in an unatural angle, his right feet was swollen. 

After fifteen minutes the nightmare was over. 

They kicked Harry and Tom once again, stabbed Harry's left side with a big knife and then quickly left. 

_\Just you wait.... I will recognize your ugly faces.... Just you wait....\_

Tom crawled over to his lifeless brother. He was hurting all over, but it didn't stop being near his brother. 

Harry was laying in a pool of his own blood. His breathing was uneven and a little trail of blood was running out of his mouth. 

"Harry..." 

Tom reached Harry's side and put his brothers head in his lap. "A-Are you alright?" 

"Brother...it's getting cold... It hurts....very much...." 

"Shhhh, everything will be alright...." 

Slowly dimming emerald green eyes stared at him. 

Harry smiled weakly. 

"You're lying....your eyes are flashing ruby again... " 

"I'm dieing.... Can't you see?" 

"Don't say that!" Tom snapped, smoothing down his brother's tangled long hair. 

"Big brother,.....please promise me something." Harry said, carresing the face of his brother with a pale and bloodied hand. 

"Anything for you Harry, anything..." Whispered Tom, tears falling down, on Harry's face. 

"Don't cry Tom. I won't be getting hurt again, I will be with Mommy... I'm sorry that you will be all alone in this world. But please promise me, that you will be something great, someone famous in this world. 

Please?" Pleaded green eyes. 

"Of course... I will be something big.... Something that everyone will know.... And then I will avenge you. I promise you that." 

Harry smiled. 

"But brother.... Revenge isn't right....." 

A last breath 

"Isn't that so?" 

A limp hand hit the blood-covered ground and green eyes closed. 

"Harry...?" 

Tom shook the lifeless body of his brother. 

Harry didn't answer. His head rolled to the side. 

"Harry?!" 

Too old, but still somehow innocent green eyes, forever closed, never to see the world again. 

"Harry!" 

A soft smile on his brother's pale lips. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" 

And a young boy broke down, in the middle of the night, wailing and mourning over his twin brother's death. While promising to himself that it was the last time, that he will ever cry. 

_\Don't worry Harry. They will regret it. My name.... will be feared. Everybody will remenber my name. I will be the __greatest sorcerer in the world._

__

_And my name will be the name you gave me.....\ _

-**Flashback**- 

"Brother, I'm bored!" Complained a six-years old boy, with lively green eyes and shoulder long raven-black hair. 

"Then do something useful!" Said his twin, a boy with weary green eyes and messy black hair. 

"Hmmm, but what??" Wondered the long-haired child, named Harry Salazar Riddle. He wrote his brother's name down in the dirt with a stick. 

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Then he started playing with the letters. He twisted them around, put here a letter, then there a letter. 

After a while there was a delightful cry. 

"What?" Asked Tom, alarmed. 

"Look! I played around with your name and look what happened! I've got a sentence!" Harry shouted, beaming. 

Tom looked at the words in the dirt. 

_I am Lord Voldemort_

Tom raised his eyebrows. 

"I'm impressed, Harry." 

"Thanks!" 

**-End of Flashback-**

****

**_\_**Yesss**, **my name will be Lord Voldemort.....Feared by everyone!\ 

So, Tom Riddle sat there, stroking his brother's ahir, while staring at nothingness. And in this state a woman found him in the morning, while returning from her morning jogg. 

She screamed. 

An eight-years old boy sitting on the ground, with a corpse in his lap, was not a pleasant sight. 

She called the police. 

**-Next day-**

On the newspaper, first site: 

**_YOUNG BOY; FOUND WITH HIS DEAD BROTHER!!!_**

__

_Date: 1935, Monday_

__

_Yesterday a young boy, orphaned, around eight-years old was found by a woman. He had the signs of being beaten, in his lap was his dead twin brother. The boy was silent, staring at nothing._

__

_His dead brother had been raped. The police is repulsed by such a terrible act. One police-man stated: 'It was horrible. Around them was blood, the corpse had been stabbed, his arm was broken, over his whole body were bruises'. _

__

_It seems, that the brother is in a shock. He is still in the hospital, he hadn't uttered a single word. The police sweared, they would tirelessy search for those, who were respinsible fuch such a crime. But there is no sign of the culprits. But unsettling is, that there was a strange mist around them, and the corpse hadn't been cold. More news about this sad indicent later._

**"**Terrible, such an act. I hope that, won't happen to my child." 

"Yes. The poor kid. Having witnessed how his brother died."****

****

****"The world is really a cruel place." 

"Oh my, such a crime. Really understandable that the boy is in a shock." 

"Does he speak with anyone?"****

****

****_\Stupid adults. They don't know anything. They are all idiots. I hate them. I hate every single of them. Why didn't they do anything? They could have done something. But no, everyone of them is too selfish. I will now be selfish too. I will use everyone. I will succeed. For me._

__

_For Harry\_****

****

**- Three years later-**

"Hey, Tom!**" **A gruff voice called out.****

****

"What do you want?" Asked a tall boy with cold green-eyes. 

"Morning post is here. There is a letter for you. Catch!" 

Pale hands grabbed a parchment with emerald green ink. 

"I do wonder..." Murmured Tom Riddle. He stared at the insignia. 

_\Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy?\_

He opened the letter.__

__

___**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

__

_Headmaster: _Armando Dippet__

__

_(_Order of Merlin, Third Class, Average Sorc., Superior Mugwump_)_

__

_Dear Mr. Riddle,_

__

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

__

_Yours Sincerely,_

__

_Sparkanos Lavel_

__

_Deputy Headmaster_

(A/N: I have no idea what that Dippet was. I also don't know who the Deputy Headmaster/Mistress was, so I made a a character up. If you have an idea, please tell me) 

Tom smirked. 

_\So, magic is real. That's my chance. I will be great in the wizarding world. I always knew that the freaky-thing was something special. Harry, that is my first step to become something big. Don't worry, I will fulfill your promise.\_

He snatched a piece of paper and a pen and quickly wrote down his reply. 

_Dear Mr. Lavel,_

__

_I am surprised but pleased and I look forward to learn magic. I accept your invitation. Thank you._

__

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

He stared at the paper, conent. 

_ \But how to transport the letter? Wait a moment, Owl?\_

__

__A noise caught his his attention. A large brown owl, was sitting before his window, butting it's head against it. 

_\Interesting, but primitive...\_

He opened the window and let the owl in. "Hmm, what to do?" As if the owl had understood him, it's hold it's clawed foot out. 

"Ah so." Tom held the letter out and the owl quickly snatched it with ist foot and took out of the window. Tom stared after it, while thinking. 

_\Here I come wizarding world. And prepare yourselves....\ _

__

__He turned around and walked out of his little room. And for a moment his green-eyes flashed red. 

Blood red. 

**TBC...**

Please review! 


End file.
